storiecoibaffifandomcom-20200214-history
La congiura delle polveri
''La congiura delle polveri '' è una tragedia in 4 atti, basata sulla congiura di Guy Fawkes contro il re Giacomo I. Personaggi Trama L'azione si finge nell'anno 1604, il 4 Novembre e nei giorni antecedenti, a Londra. Atto I Scena 1: Osteria a Londra; è notte Robert Catesby, politico inglese, sta preparando una congiura contro il re James Stuart, intollerante contro i Cattolici. Per questo si è circondato di alcuni uomini, che vogliono uccidere il sovrano come lui. Robert introduce Guy Fawkes, soldato desideroso di partecipare alla congiura. Esso spiega agli uomini di voler usare degli esplosivi, di cui lui è esperto, per far saltare la camera dei Lord. Tutti approvano. Scena 2: Strada buia a Londra; è notte Annabelle Owen è la moglie di uno dei cospiratori, Francis Treshman. Essa si aggira per Londra alla sua ricerca, perché è tardi e manca da ore. Incontra Guy, ma nel buio non lo riconosce e lo scambia per il marito. Guy, da sempre innamorato di Annabelle, decide di approfittare dell'equivoco, camuffando la voce, e si scambia effusioni con la donna. Tuttavia, a un certo punto, la donna riconosce Guy, grazie alla luce della luna, ma non si adira, e i due continuano a scambiarsi amplessi e baci, dato che anche Annabelle è innamorata di lui. I due sono visti però da Treshman stesso, che adirato, vuole vendetta. Atto II Scena 1: Appartamenti del re; è mattina Il re James Stuart è preoccupato, perché negli ultimi mesi ha ricevuto numerose segnalazioni di congiure, talvolta mai avvenute. Il suo paggio Frederick lo rassicura, con molta intimità. Giunge trafelato Thomas Knyvet, fedele soldato del re, che annuncia che è giunta una lettera, che recita quanto segue: My Lord, out of the love I bear to some of your friends, I have a care of your preservation. Therefore I would advise you, as you tender your life, to devise some excuse to shift your attendance at this parliament; for God and man hath concurred to punish the wickedness of this time. And think not slightly of this advertisement, but retire yourself into your country where you may expect the event in safety. For though there be no appearance of any stir, yet I say they shall receive a terrible blow this Parliament; and yet they shall not see who hurts them. This counsel is not to be condemned because it may do you good and can do you no harm; for the danger is passed as soon as you have burnt the letter. And I hope God will give you the grace to make good use of it, to whose holy protection I commend you. Il re è spaventato dopo aver letto lo scritto, ma Thomas gli suggerisce di far finta di non sapere nulla sulla cospirazione, per catturare i cospiratori. Scena 2: Casa di Catesby; è pomeriggio Catesby è stato a caccia col re, e ha saputo della lettera. Lo svela a Guy Fawkes, che ha dei sospetti su Treshman, ma non fa il suo nome, perché talvolta, prendersela con i colombi è inutile, se si caccia un'aquila. I due decidono di tentare comunque il colpo, sperando che i congiurati vengano protetti dalla regina Anne, segretamente convertita al cattolicesimo. Annabelle giunge, dato che ha saputo che al re è arrivata una lettera: Catesby tuttavia la informa di essere già informati, e che tenteranno il colpo comunque. Annabelle prova a dissuaderli, ma è tutto inutile. Scena 3: Sotterranei della Camera dei Lord; è notte Guy è penetrato nei sotterranei di Buckingham Palace, e si prepara ad azionare la polvere da sparo. Egli teme per la propria vita, e per il ricordo di Annabelle. Giunge un plotone capeggiato da Thomas, che lo scopre. Guy dichiara di chiamarsi John Johnson, e viene arrestato. Atto III Scena 1: Appartamenti reali; è giorno Guy è tratto negli appartamenti di James, dove il re lo interroga. Guy non nega le sue intenzioni, ma non fa il nome dei congiurati. James allora ordina che Guy venga tratto alla tortura della ruota. Scena 2: Casa di Treshman Treshman è riuscito a sfuggire ad una retata, dopo che Guy, sulla ruota, aveva fatto i nomi dei congiurati. Incontra Annabelle, al quale confida l'arresto di Guy. L'uomo è dapprima colto dai rimorsi, ma vedendo la reazione preoccupata di Annabelle, decide di svelargli con rabbia la scoperta del suo adulterio, e la caccia. Annabelle decide di recarsi da Guy. Scena 3: Tribunale Re James Stuart presiede il tribunale che giudica i congiurati. Sono inutili i tentativi della moglie Anne di dissuadere il marito dal condannare Guy, essendo lei stessa segretamente convertita al cattolicesimo. Robert e gli altri, vedendo la fermezza del re, dichiarano le proprie colpe, e chiedono la morte, se questo è della libertà di fede il prezzo, e lo accusano di crudeltà. Il re li condanna tutti all'impiccagione. Atto IV Scena 1: Torre di Londra Con la complicità di Tom, amico di Thomas e compassionevole dei cattolici, Annabelle riesce a penetrare nella Torre di Londra. Guy incontra la donna, mentre i cattolici pregano. I due si scambiano promesse di fede, e Guy giura di serbare il suo amore anche dopo la morte. La donna è molto colpita dal coraggio dell'uomo, ma deve scappare, perché giunge Thomas per un giro di ronda. Scena 2: Old Palace Yard Una folla assiste alle condanne dei congiurati. Robert, in quanto capo, si avvia senza timore verso la morte. Un coro annuncia che è stato impiccato. Treshman giunge, di nascosto: è pentito del suo comportamento con la moglie, e la sta cercando. Arriva Guy, che non teme la morte, e si dispiace solo per la donna amata. Annabelle, a sorpresa di tutti, però, giunge e si dichiara coinvolta nella congiura e fervente cattolica. James, adirato, ordina che venga anch'essa condannata. Treshman è lacerato dal dolore: non può intervenire, poiché altrimenti sarebbe scoperto, ed è costretto a vedere la moglie che si avvia verso la morte con Guy. Category:Tragedie Category:Filone Moderno Category:Inghilterra